Uprising Against the Dark
by zachi2
Summary: the final straw is pulled, the war will begin in a matter of days, an army aganst a fortress. who will win. i need ppl in this story. if u want yr MS charectuer in this, send me the info and there will be a 99.99% chance they will make it in there
1. 1 week

Hello fanfiction!!! I know that maple story isn't a huge thing on fanfiction but I like MS. Well the only things that I own of maple story are the itcg, some nx and I have about 6 characters I play as. Well I kinda used the dark lord as the focal point for my story so enjoy.

Uprising against the dark

Prologue

Part 1

Week prior

-Rip, unfold-

"Dear Athena,"

"Dear Dark lord,"

"Dear Grendal,"

"Dear Dances with Balrogs"

"As you know, the dark ones have gained control of this land, and we need to regain control to uphold the balance and preservation of this land. We have tried peace to get them to loosen their grip, but they rejected it and there was bloodshed. I know I've been gone for some time, but I'm back and ready to help in any way I can. I've planned a secret meeting at Sleepywood inn. That is the only area where the dark ones cannot be hidden. I will arrive three days prior to this meeting so I can regain some force. The meeting will be in one week so get everything ready by then. I will send another message with information on the meeting, one day prior to the meeting, but keep an eye out for any dark ones that may be lurking about. If any of them finds out, there will be problems. Just keep the meeting in mind and continue to increase the strength of your people. I am really happy to be back and fighting by your side. Just remember, the dark ones are watching".

Sincerely,

Kyrin

P.S. make sure that no one attempts to attack the dark ones tower, nothing but bloodshed will happen from it. And make sure that you de……." (The letter is damaged and is no longer readable)

Well how was the 1st half of the prologue? If you liked it then send me some replies. If you didn't, then tell me what I can do. I can always use feedback.


	2. 1 day

If you're wondering why I made the prologue have two halves, you'll just have to read to find out. It works better this way too.

Uprising Against the Dark

Prologue

Part 2

Day prior

"Dear Athena,"

"Dear Grandal,"

"Dear Dark Lord,"

"Dear Dances with Balrogs."

"Tomorrow is when the meeting in Sleepywood takes place. Here's what you'll have to do. First you need to get everyone to the inn, but not in one big group, the dark ones will find that suspicious, so send them in little "parties" for the "dungeon." Secondly, you'll need to bring a list of equipment with their level and stats. We need to know what levels our forces should be. Thirdly. Leave one of your clones in your place. We need to make it so people can help us fight. If you find any beginners in your area, tell them to head to Sleepywood also. The more help we have, the better. Now when you get to the inn, walk up to the inn keeper, she will know of the meeting. Tell her these words, "reviving the land." She will then bring you back behind the desk and show you to a hidden room. I'll be there ahead of time to get everything cleaned up and ready to go. In my first message, someone got a hold of it and crossed out some of the wording. Here's what I wanted you to do. After reading this, hide the letters, burn them, get rid of them, anything to make sure the dark ones never find them. Just be carful when heading out to the meeting, the dark ones are watching".

Sincerely

Kryin

P.S. "If you have any info on the 12 main guards, bring it. I know that info is old, but it will be of use to us. They probably have past on, but they may have trained a new generation of guards so if we know the fighting style, we may be able to defeat them once we get inside".

So did you like my 2 part prologue? Well I have some of the 1st chapter already written so don't go anywhere.


	3. day of the meeting

HELLO PEOPLE. This is another story I wrote (if that was hard to believe.) well in the beginning of this there is death, but im not gonna say anymore, you'll just have to watch… I mean read. I mean. AH –Smacks head and falls-.

Uprising of the Dark

Chapter 1

Day of meeting

The sun was high in the sky when Athena and Darklord met in the forest. They exchanged their hellos, and began to walk through the forest. They jumped to a lower platform where Athena looked around. "I wonder where Grendal and Dances are."

"I wouldn't worry about them Athena, they can take care of them selves."

"Ya, but still…" Darklord grabbed Athena by the arm before she ran into the stone archway. She looked up and turned back to the Darklord and blushed. "Thanks." The two walked under the stone arch way, waved to The Remember, who didn't wave back due to his intense meditation, and made their way to the inn. Athena looked puzzled. "Is it just me or dose it feel too quiet?"

"Now that you mention it." They looked at each other and ran through the door. They looked around in astonishment. The floor was burnt, the desk was split in two and pushed against the opposing wall, and the inn keeper was lying on the floor. They ran to her aid. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but…. you need to….hurry." the inn keeper collapsed "Just hang on…" The Darklord placed a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"She just passed out." Darklord helped Athena up. "Come on, I hear something in the back room." Athena nodded as she propped the inn keeper up against the wall. They walked towards the ravaged, black curtain.

They saw their worst fear in that room, one of the dark ones were here. The ground they can never set foot on. They also saw Kryis with her pistol drawn and aiming at the dark one who has his arm wrapped around the neck of his hostage. The hostage was a low level archer with tears falling from his face. His bow was snapped in half and thrown to the far corner of the room, his arrows were scattered across the floor, either snapped or cracked "For the last time, you bastard, LET HIM GO OR I'LL SHOOT."

"Shoot and miss, then he die's." There was a silence that all you could hear, was the panting of Kryis, and the sound of water, splashing onto the ground. It seemed to just sap the breath from Darklord and Athena as they watched this horrific event. "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN"

The dark one rolled his eyes, and grinned. "Know what's ironic. This is just the reason you left, wasn't it." Kryis's head fell a bit. He knew he had her just where he wanted her, he saw her anger and guilt appear. Her head shot up. "YOU SNAKE, hiding in the dark, taking a hostage, threatening his life, YOU LOW LIFE VERMIN. LET HIM GO NOW"

Athena heard the door creek open.

"Hahahah, AHAHAHAHAHA. Do you honestly think I care what you say? I was still around when you left, I remember every, single, little, tiny detail of that night…."

Darklord jumped over and stopped the lone fire poison mage and covered his mouth…

"Ya, considering you where doing the same thing you're doing right now, I can see you still have that scar, how's it treating you?" "It's ok, a little unwelcome gift from you none the less…"

"You need to get out side, and make sure no one gets in…"

"Let him go, or I'm going to have to give you a matching scar."

"Nah, I think I'm fine with the one I have. So, how hard are you going to try to save this kid...?"

"Why?" Darklord opened the door. "One of the dark ones is here, don't panic. Just make sure no one gets in…"

"I'm not going to try, I'm going to succeed."

"Really, you said that the last time..."

The mage nodded and left the inn to stand watch. Athena and Darklord returned to the curtain

"Shut up"

"You tried so hard, that…."

"I said shut up"

"That someone lost…"

I said SHUT UP" –click- As a bullet left her gun, the dark one grinned, and moved the hostage into the path, the Darklord grabbed a star as Athena drew her bow. Once the bullet left the barrel, time seemed to just slow down.

They heard a star make an impact with the wall, and the bullet rolled in front of the Dark One. He looked at the curtain to see Athena's diamond arrow. She released it, and it made contact with the Dark One. He fell to the ground, but didn't make any effort to pull it out. "You may… have killed… me, but your plan… is futile, you won't… be able to make… it past the…12 Class Guard, you will all die. MUAHAHAHAhahahaha." He slowly turned to ash. Athena looked over to Kryis. She was on her knees in a daze. Athena walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She snapped out of her trance. "Kid, are you ok?" He took one step forward. "I think so, I just fell weird…" he took a step forward. –Cough- A bead of red ran down his face. Kryis face went pale. She got up and ran towards him. She grabbed him to make sure he didn't fall, but when she felt a cold spot on his back, tears began to roll down her face. Her hand was covered in a crimson sheet. He looked up at her, with tears in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of relief.

"Kryis, I feel…warm. Know what… I can…see…my mother and…my father..." he smiled a warm, loving smile that showed he was ok with going "I'm going…to go with…them. Tell…my sis…I…love…her and that…mom and dad do to… and that they miss her…and that they…want…her to continue…fighting in…their…place…and mine." His body went limp. Kryis's face welled up with tears as she laid the lifeless body onto the floor. As she was closing the eyes of the soulless archer, Athena walked over. "Kryis, it's not your fau…"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault." She slammed her fist into the ground causing it the wood to crack and splinter. "I was the one who let him in, I was the one who didn't examine that room, and I was the one… who killed his father." Athena placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. We know. It was the same person who did this, and I think he killed their mother also. I guess, he wanted to screw up this family even more, and since you got back, I think he wanted to get rid of you again."

"You don't think I know that? Right when I saw his left eye, I knew. That's where I shot him, the last time we met.

Hurray for the infamous cliff hanger. Well I haven't played MS in about 5 month. GASP. I have my reasons so if there is anything new that you want in this story, BE MY GUEST AND EMAIL ME AT . I am open to suggestions with this and my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is closed/ up for adoption

If you want to breathe life back into this story, PM me and I'll tell you any info you need to know


End file.
